Blood and Chocolate
by ScarfyandSpoons
Summary: Alfred was a normal orphan, Arthur was a not-so-normal vampire. What happens after they grow up together? Rated T for mild angst, blood/gore, violence, language, and suggestive themes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

He trudged through the streets quite casually despite what had happened only an hour before. He flipped the bloody switch blade open and close, open and closed, a smooth rhythm as he puffed smoke from his pursed, full lips. Turning to go into another dark alleyway, the man decided to let his guard down and hum a little tune he came up with. After a couple cars passed by he started to hear a pair of quite footsteps. _Eli? _He thought. He whipped his head around in a cloud of smoke. There was nothing there. _Must've been a cat or something..._ Shaking his head, he moved on. He threw his heavily tattooed arms in the air to stretch then tossed his cigarette on the ground.

"Where the fuck is Eli, anyway?" he groaned to himself, crushing the embers with the toe of sneaker. "He should be here by now."

"Well, I don't know where Eli is, but I see that you're quite the sinner yourself," said a soft voice from behind him. The man quickly turned himself around to see his company, open switched blade at the ready. But it was too late for that. "Mr. Jamal Rodriguez." The voice said moving next to the man named Jamal. In an instant, the figures claws clutched the man's neck and shoved him against the alley's wall. "I saw what you did to that young lady, just the street over. Poor lass she was," it cooed.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Jamal managed to choke out. He saw a brilliant, sharp toothed, smile coming from the figure. After a moment of stalling, it stepped from the shadows so that he could finally see it's deadly beauty. Male. Quite pale with scruffy, blonde hair. He wasn't very tall, probably only around 5, 6'' but was holding Jamal's neck tightly against the wall with only one scrawny arm. But, of course, one would not notice these minor details first. Emeralds shone brightly in place of the beautiful beast's eyes, clearly hungry for the sinful man's blood. The smile was snow white and there were daggers replacing his canines. All of his corpse-like body wanted to splatter blood across the ground.

Jamal shook as sweat broke on his brow. Despite his fear, he pressed on, asking "Who the hell are you? Answer me!" The smile left the pale face. So many options came to mind at this time of his nightly hunt.

"Hear me when I tell you this. I don't like it when my meal asks stupid questions. Or when they play games to try and stall their deaths," he snarled. "However, I suppose there's no point in hiding it considering you won't taddle on me anytime soon." He chuckle at the thought, looking back up with the gorgeous smile plastered onto his face once more. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I do not exist. And soon, Mr. Rodriguez, neither will you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jamal stifled a scream. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die a coward. Arthur's eyes flashed in the dark and his lips were pressed to the criminals neck in an instant. He could faintly feel the smile against his throat. There was a peculiar tingling, like someone jabbing him with a weedy stick. Then the prodding came harder, then it started to sting, then burn. Jamal's face had paled drastically and he was losing the feeling in his fingertips. Suddenly, he began to fall. It was like everything was in slow motion. He opened his eyes a slit despite the blurriness in his vision. He felt of his blood draining from his veins and into the stomach of the monster.

Arthur bit down harder on his victims throat and, without thinking, Jamal opened his mouth to let out a shriek. Nothing but air. He couldn't even let a thought pass through his head let alone a scream. Then everything stopped as if someone stepped in for Father Time and stopped all of his precious clocks from ticking. Everything stood still. No more blood dripped, no more stray cars passed, no more owls hooted from the forest a little ways over. All was silent and motionless. Arthur pulled his mouth away from Jamal's neck, a trickle of crimson running down his chin. His green eyes were large in disarray and he dropped the dying man. Jamal fell to the ground like a rock. He looked ahead of him with glazed over eyes to see a glimpse of a small boy, blue eyes wide, before falling into eternity.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this one is SO SHORT. Honestly, we tried to tie this with the first chapter but something weird happened and it won't let us : The next chapters will be longer we promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred awoke to slivers of light filtering through a hardly shaded window. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked through the thin, white linens partially blocking the forests scenery outside. After watching two squirrels fight over a walnut in a nearby tree, the boy's stomach began to growl ferociously. He patted it, grinning, and threw the down covers off, slipping onto the cool oak floor. He shivered. Then, as he put his hands around his shoulders, he realized he was still in his old clothes from the other night. He must have fallen asleep without changing. _Wait._ Alfred looked around, completely panicky, trying to take in his surroundings. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no_, he felt his lip begin to quiver and his eyes blur with hot tears. How did it take him this long to realize he wasn't in the orphanage he once called home? An awful, terrible, disgusting home, but home none the less. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he fell to the ground with a pitiful thump. _Okay, okay, okay, calm down. Think about some good things..._He lifted his hands from his eyes and looked up. _The bed's soft,_ he thought, poking the mattress. _And it's...clean, I don't have any roommates, either._ Alfred sniffed, beginning to stand up in his new confidence. "I bet there's a lot of good things if I look around," he whispered to himself.

With one hand he wiped the moisture from his face and stared at the white door ahead of him. He glanced through a crack in the doorway before taking his first steps down the long, brightly lit hallway. They're were no pictures on the walls, only the occasional window showing the trees and grass covered in morning dew. Alfred felt like he was in one of those scary stories hes room mates told to give him nightmares. He shook his head and pushed on. In only a few minutes he found a large room with a dark love seat and chair, partnered with their own fashionable lamps. _A sitting room? _He looked at the small coffee table holding one of the lamps. Walking over to it, he ran a finger over its surface and saw it hadn't a spot of dust. _Does someone live here? _He thought. His silent question was answered when he head a loud crash in another room, followed by cursing.

Cautiously, Alfred walked into a room that looked like a kitchen. Unlike the sitting room, the kitchen was a mess with pots and pans spread around, ingredients toppled and spilling across the granite counter top. Dumbfounded, he stood in the doorway. His raked the the scene until resting on a young man with his back turned to Alfred. He was cursing quietly, running his hands under the water at the sink without even noticing the small boy watching him. The man stopped, tuning the water off, drying his hands on a towel with a sigh. Alfred stood silent, afraid of the strange and new environment. Taking acknowledgment to the other presence, the man turned around to see the other trembling.

"Oh, um, good morning Alfred. Are you well?" He said softly, a kind smile gracing his lips. Alfred raised eyebrows at how this complete stranger knew his name. But, apparently, there was an answer for that too. "I'm Arthur, you new brother."


	4. Chapter 4

"New...brother?" It just didn't seem to make any sense and Arthur could easily see Alfred's confusion.

"Yes," he nodded. "You see, I had planned on adopting a child like you. However, this month has been particularly...busy for me. The only time I had to adopt was late last night."

"Oh." Alfred scanned the room again. Arthur noticed and a faint blush grew on his pale cheeks. "Haven't cooked in awhile, huh?" The man's thick eyebrows furrowed and the child immediately shut his mouth. But instead of being angry, Arthur actually chuckled. Alfred was always used to being yelled at for things he hadn't done, and now that he had mocked the owner of his new home, nothing happened?_ So...he doesn't hate me? I'm not really sure how I feel about that...I think...happy..._

"Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"I asked if you wanted something to eat." Before Alfred could answer, his stomach did for him. He clutched it and laughed. Arthur smiled again-which soon faded as he looked back to his wrecked kitchen and remembered he sill didn't know how to cook _anything_. Alfred ended up eating burnt toast with too much butter and jam until his belly began to protest.

"So Al," The boy looked up and his brother wiped the jam from his cheeks with a napkin. "Do you like your new home? It's a bit filthy at the moment, but other than that, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah! I mean..." he looked down. "I was a little scared at first because I didn't know where I was or anything," he beamed once more, looking up at Arthur. "You suck at cooking, but you're still really fun and cool!" Arthur's brow furrowed again. He wasn't sure to count that as a compliment or an insult. So he treated like the ladder.

"I don't suck at cooking! You're still just a child, you don't have any taste, you git!" Alfred giggled at Arthur's failed attempt at an argument and, despite how much he didn't want to, the Brit began chuckling along.

"Oh wait, why didn't you eat any breakfast?" the younger asked a couple minutes after the laughter had settled down. Arthur only shook his head with a "maybe later".

The day progressed quickly, Alfred telling Arthur about the orphanage and such.

"I'm glad nothing really serious happened. Once, I had a roommate that shot fireworks, much like the one you had. Except mine didn't do it on purpose and blame me for it." Alfred nodded.

"I mean, I don't think he meant to, either, but Wang Guo still blamed me," he said in frustration. "That has to count for something, right?" Arthur didn't answer. His bright green eyes were staring above Alfred's head at an old vintage clock. 7:52. It was already getting dark out as the sun fell behind the trees. The deep crimson of it seemed quite fitting for the setting. "Arthur?" the older man stood up and brought his attention back to the younger male. "Is something wrong? You look a little funny..." Arthur only grinned, but even Alfred could see how strained is was.

"It's just getting late, how about we eat some dinner then get to bed?"

"But I'm not tired and it's only eight!" Despite his arguing, Alfred followed his brother into the kitchen once more.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to go to bed so early? Are you?" Arthur tucked the thick blanket around Alfred, kissing his forehead sweetly before flipping off the lights.<p>

"It's been a long day and you start school on Monday. I need you to be prepared." Alfred realized he'd never really gone to an actual school before; he'd only learned few facts from the lengthy lessons at the orphanage.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Ah, no. I have some important work to do." Alfred figured that was the end of the conversation because he could hear Arthur's light steps as he padded out of the bedroom. _Work? Who works at this time of night?_ His curiosity would get the better of him, he knew, but he desperately wanted to trust his new found brother. Suddenly, he heard the front door slam shut. At that point Alfred decided he couldn't take it anymore. He kicked the blankets off and leapt from the bed to look out the window. Arthur was walking down the moonlit trail in a long trench coat, hands shoved in the deep pockets. Alfred watched his figure until he disappeared behind the thick row or trees.

_Maybe I'll just ask him about it tomorrow, _he thought. He yawned and burrowed under the sheets, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur didn't answer him. He simply walked into the now spotless kitchen to make a fresh pot of tea.

"Was I not supposed to ask?" Alfred questioned aloud, following along.

"Well, it's not so much you weren't supposed to." He said, trying to relax as he mixed the milk and sugar. "It's just business."

"So what do you do for work? I mean, you probably get a ton of money if you live here right?"

"Alfred, for the last time, money talk is for adults. And anyway, If I told you what I did for a living," he continued, turning his face ever so slightly to peer at his brother."...it would scare you." Alfred tipped his head. "It really would terrify you. I don't get paid by a boss or anyone either. So when I say 'way of living', I really mean it."

"I still don't get it." Arthur patted his head as he passed him, carrying a steaming cup.

"That's just the way I like it. Now," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Take this, it's a map. I'll meet you near the edge of the trees when you come home. Are you ready?" Alfred gave a small, nervous nod. He clutched the map tightly in one hand and Arthurs' hand in the other as they left the white trimmed house.

* * *

><p>Walking home from school, the sun shining brightly and a cool Autumn breeze blowing his blonde locks back, Alfred watched his feet disappear and reappear below him. He looked up, a wide grin spread across his features, and picked up his pace until he saw the edge of the trees. No one was there. Alfred stopped in this tracks and whipped his head around. He'd been going to the Elementary school about a mile into town and when he came home Arthur would always be waiting for him in the shadow of the forest.<p>

But no one was there to greet him. He was all alone again. Sucking in a breath, he trudged into the wood, passing trees and stumbling over high roots until he found the dirt trail leading to the large white house. Arthur had told him it used to be a church before it was abandoned and trees and ivy grew around to cover it. "One of natures little gifts," he would say.

He began to run, immediately yanking the door open and dashing inside. The windows were open wide, letting the breeze kiss the furniture. The only sound in the house were Alfreds' panting breaths as he moved through the hallway into the sitting room. Empty. He glance over to the kitchen and began to creap over, keeping low, until he entered the dark dining room. A small whimper made him jump a foot in the air. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he ran to the large form on the floor near the table. He knealt down, realizing who it was. Arthur winced in pain and was sucking in air like a fish out of water.

"Arthur?" The man opened his eyes wide and swallowed dryly at the sound of his name. He reached out a bony hand to him and Alfred grabbed it tightly.

"Al..." with the same hand he cupped his cheek and Alfred realized he'd been crying the entire time. "No more tears now..." Instead of stopping the continuous river on his face, the dying mans soft words caused him to choke on his sobs. "...hey..." Arthur coughed. "Come...here."Alfred obeyed and he brought his head down till he could feel the mans heavy breathing tickle his neck. "This might hurt...don't scream..."

"Wha-" Arthur clamped his mouth down on the boys delectable thorat. Alfred immediately felt drained, tired. With his hand , the Brit clutched the small boys' hair tightly but not hard enough to harm him. Nothing hurt, but Alfred was crazed and hysterical by this strange, new discovery. He whined and smacked Arhurs' chest hard enough to break a rib or two. With a gasp, the man stopped, pulling away , his head falling aside and his tongue a deep red. Alfred trembled on the shaky chest, tears flowing hard and harder. Arthur blinked and gathered his baby brother in his arms, a look of deep guilt shrouding his face. Al whimpered in the embrace as the moisture reddened his cheeks.

Then he began to sob again and grabbed the sweater Arthur was practically swimming in. The elder rubbed his back gently, desperately trying to calm the young boy down above his chokes of "why?" and other sentences he couldn't quite make out. After what had seemed like hours, Alfred had calmed down as his brother rocked him and hushed his hiccups.

"Athur," he croaked, looking up with puffy eyes and beet-red features. "Why did you do that?" Arthur brought his lips to his forehead in such a small, gentle, gesture to show how sorry he was. Alfreds' cerulean eyes fluttered closed, taking his apology and locking it up in his mind. He ended up falling asleep and had to be awakened by soft shoving from the worried Brit.

"Come now, don't sleep just yet." The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily and stared at Arthur. "Do you remembered when I first saw you? Not here, but back three weeks ago int the alleyway." Alfred looked down at his hands before clenching his eyes shut, thinking hard. "Do you remembered the man?" His voice was quite, a whisper. "What happened to him?" he continued. Alfred opened his big, blue orbs to see Arthurs' forest greens. Something was odd about them, like the trees behind his irises were on fire and the flames were licking out to burn him.

He didn't want to think about it anymore. The boy tumbled out of the elders' arms, calmly walking to the spice cabinet across the room. His brain was screaming inside his head.

"Al?" _Was that his voice? _"Please don't..."_ Maybe I'm only imagining it. _"Get away from there!"_ He sounds a little angry..._"Just, p-please..."_ Did he just stutter? What should I do?_ Alfreds' thin wrists were caught midair and the container of garlic fell from his fingers, spilling its' contents across the tile floor. "P-please.." The boy turned his face to look at Arthur. Tears beaded his eyes as he dropped to his knees. He let his head fall onto Alfreds' shoulder, letting his hands free.

"Why?"

"I-I didn't want to..." his voice was barely audible. "Usually...usually I would only hurt bad people- criminals."

"Am I a bad person?"

"No, no of course not," he tried to grin but he wasn't sure anything actually happened to his face. "I've been running out of people to feed from. I was dying Alfred, don't you see?" Alfred stood still, expressionless, staring strait into Arthurs' eyes. Besides the tears, they almost had returned to normal. A single drop of blood remained at one corner of his mouth. Cautiously, bringing his face closer, Alfred kissed the crimson liquid off his brothers' lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, just wanted to say: THIS WAS SPOONS IDEA, NOT MINE XD <strong>_

_**~Scarfy**_


End file.
